


Заявка на вступление

by LRaien



Category: Freakazoid (Cartoon), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Фриказоид подаёт заявку на вступление в Лигу, а Супермен, Бэтмен и прочие знаменитости обсуждают стоит ли её принимать.
Kudos: 2





	Заявка на вступление

— Но его... э-э-э... методы, они слишком... э-э-э...  
— Невероятны?  
— Не, не то...  
— Фантастичны?  
— Нет, я о другом...  
— Не сопоставимы с твоим правильным танагарским кодексом?  
— Не сопоставимы с реальностью! Я против того, чтобы мы принимали в Лигу настолько безответственного... э-э-э... человека?  
— Он им является. Иногда.  
— Ага, Бэтс, когда думает, что он обычный зубрила, — хмыкнул Флэш.  
— А ты что думаешь? — повернул к нему ничего не выражающее лицо Бэтмэн, — Ты же тоже один из основателей. Высказывайся, мы слушаем.  
— Ну... — Уолли почесал затылок, — Он забавный парнишка...  
— Забавный?! — подскочила Орлица, — Ты знаешь, что он не задумываясь делает то, что приходит в его безумную голову?!  
— И мне кажется, именно поэтому он может пригодиться, — кивнул Бэтмэн.  
Ненадолго в комнате совещаний стало настолько тихо, что можно было услышать, как Орлица недовольно топорщит перья, становясь похожей на надутого голубя.  
Когда создание, известное как Фриказоид, подало заявку на вступление в Лигу Справедливости, Супермэн сперва подумал, что ему отказало его абсолютное зрение. А заодно и абсолютный слух — когда Бэтмэн высказался «за».  
— Но он же неконтролируем, — вздохнул Джон Стюарт, до этого молчаливо наблюдавший. На самом деле, он не особо возражал — в Лиге и так хватало фриков, но почему-то он чувствовал, что лучше встать на сторону Шаеры.  
— Я бы не был так в этом уверен, — легкое движение могло сойти за пожатие плечами, а в случае с Бэтмэном это вообще был предел выразительности, — У него есть наставник, он сумел одолеть множество злодеев, а с некоторыми даже нашел общий язык. И не надо на меня так смотреть, Уолли, ты с бывшими врагами в горы отдыхать ездишь.  
— Но он же безумен! — Орлица стукнула кулаком по столу, — А если... а если что-то пойдет не так?  
Пристальный взгляд Брюса Уэйна был способен всю Вселенную заставить почувствовать себя ничтожной и ошибающейся.  
— Я видел безумцев, и твердо знаю одно — нет в мире ни одного человека, который бы был от этого свободен. Но у каждого свое безумие, и его безумие никогда не станет нашим врагом — если ты этого боишься.  
— Решим дело голосованием, — подал голос Марсианский охотник, до этого задумчиво сидевший в трансе. Попытка прочитать мысли Фриказоида была... весьма экзотичной.  
— «За», — емко высказался Бэтмэн.  
— «Против»! — вскочила Орлица, гневно глядя на Зелёного Фонаря.  
— «Против», — пробормотал тот.  
Воевать с Шаерой — дело гиблое. А Декстер не пропадет.  
— «За», — пожал плечами Флэш, — Ну а что? Он нормальный парень!  
— Воздержусь, — марсианин продолжал пристально смотреть в стену.  
— «За», — улыбнулась Диана. — Похоже, это неслабо встряхнет нашу компанию. А то мне уже домой захотелось, к маме.  
Не ожидавшая от подруги такой подлости, Орлица возмущенно уставилась на Супермэна, подозрительно молчаливого.  
— Ну хоть ты что-нибудь скажи! Ты же понимаешь, что он — всего лишь жалкая пародия на тебя и... Эй? Ты вообще меня слушаешь?!  
Повернувшсь на крики крылатой разъяренной женщины, Кларк Кент задумчиво произнес:  
— А ведь если он будет в Лиге, то... — Мечтательный вздох. — Я наконец-то смогу провести выходные с Лоис?

В этот же вечер в почтовом ящике семьи Дугласов оказался помятый и слегка исцарапанный конверт. С трудом отвоевав его у братца (помогло лишь то, что новый футбольный мяч Декстера оказался более привлекательным для упражнений в футболе, чем сам Декстер), второе и изначальное «я» Фриказоида принялся читать.  
«Дуглас Декстер, известный как „Фриказоид“, с прискорбием сообщаем Вам, что Вы отныне являетесь ДА КТО ДАЛ ВООБЩЕ ЕМУ ТАКОЕ ПРАВО (зачеркнуто) НЕТ, Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ПОЧЕМУ ИМЕННО Я ДОЛЖНА ПИСАТЬ ЕМУ ЭТО (зачеркнуто) отныне Вы являетесь членом Лиги Справедливости. Просим Вас в ближайшее время уточнить...»  
«О нет...» — пискнул инстинкт самосохранения Декстера.  
«О дааа....» — довольно потер руки Фриказоид.  
Фрик Аут!


End file.
